


Intermingling

by KadisE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jisung's a cutie, Jisung's the main character, M/M, Probably some angst, stray kids are wild, written in 3rd person point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadisE/pseuds/KadisE
Summary: In which Earth is dominated by shape-shifting wolves whereby there are different wolf packs over in a continent and each country is dominated by a wolf pack. (There will be no alpha,beta,omega or the like. Instead all are equal rank with exception to rulers who will be the king, queen, prince, princess wolves.) The royal wolves have special abilities.Han Jisung was born a wolf prince but his parents (Chan and Woojin) decide to bring him up as a female wolf instead due to his family having too many sons. Things go downhill when Jisung realizes he's in for an arranged marriage. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. A new face in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic :)

(Year 3000)  
In year 3000, all humans previously inhabiting Earth have moved to neighboring planet Mizosus after they inevitably lost a war against a new hybrid species- the shape shifting werewolves. English has become a global language with slight alterations in the language.

In the continent of Asia, these shape shifting werewolves have split into various packs, each responsible for a certain country. 

On the 14th of September year 3000, in the country of Korea, in the royal palace, one could hear the cries of a newborn baby being introduced into the world.

"Good job, my love. You've successfully given birth to our third child." Chan said, with an excited expression on his face, patting his husband, Woojin, on the head. The royal medical team all smiled warmly as they left the room, witnessing the happy after effects of having a newborn child, with their Kings, Chan and woojin smiling happily at each other. Just as Chan was about to dive down to give Woojin a peck on his lips as he sat next to him on their large bed, woojin frowned. 

Chan stopped mid action, worry lacing his features. "What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need the medical team? Is there something wrong with our son?" Chan panicked, going into a full-on ramble. Woojin gave him a weak smile saying, "Channie, we have too many sons. We were only planning to have three children and all our children turned out to be male. I wanted to have at least one daughter to pamper." Woojin pouted. 

Silence filled the air as Chan thought about what solution he could give to his husband's problem. We can't turn back in time-not like that'll do much anyway. How do i appease him? Neither of us would want to adopt a daughter either-she wouldn't have our powers and would definitely feel left out. Chan worried, wanting his husband to be happy.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. "WOOJIN!" Chan started off excitedly, "Let's raise him as a girl then. No one will realize, females and males in wolf form look the same anyway. Now, what name should we call him? It must fit both the female and male image. Jaehwa?...No too boyish. Jisu?...no too girly..." Chan thought seriously, trying to gather all the names he knew.

"Let's name him Jisung," Woojin suddenly said, "it is the perfect name."

Chan bent down to hug his husband. "I always knew my husband was a genius! Jisung it is!"


	2. Activating the gift

Jisung was raised like a normal wolf (in his parents' opinions who aren't normal) by his parents with the exception of him being known as a princess. Jisung was a born a very smart child. He grasped the language system very quickly- no surprise seeing as his family's intellect was definitely above average.

(Year 3005)  
One day, when Jisung was five, he climbed onto his dad, Chan's, lap, facing him and asked, "why do hyunjin hyung and changbin hyung not wear dresses? Why am i the only one wearing pastel colors?" Jisung looked up at Chan with his wide eyes. Chan sighed, patting Jisung's head, thinking to himself i knew question was bound to come up one day. 

"Jisungie, do you hate your papa and i for putting you in dresses and girl clothes?" Chan asked seriously, a sudden sadness flashing across his features. Perhaps they shouldn't have meddled with how Jisung dressed, no matter how much they wanted to have a daughter; Jisung's life was after all his own. Jisung reached out his small hands, cupping his dad's face, smiling widely, "I'll never hate you! You're the most amazing parents that I'll ever have!" immediately hugging his dad, "Besides, the clothes are really pretty!" Jisung said as he jumped off Chan's lap to go bother his hyungs. 

Chan smiled fondly at his retreating figure, thinking what a blessing he had to have such amazing children.

(Year 3010)  
10 year old Jisung was chasing after his three years older, brother, in their royal garden, his long hair flowing prettily in the wind."Hyungggg, give me back piggyyyy." Sitting by a corner, Hyunjin snickered at the side. They could be so childish sometimes (although Changbin was technically his hyung).

"No! You hid Gyul from me for three days! Don't think I'm ever going to forget that." Changbin said angrily, glancing back at Jisung. He loved Jisung but Jisung could be such a devil at times. Jisung eventually gave up trying to chase after Changbin, his shorter legs giving him an obvious disadvantage. He sat down with a loud plop, arms crossed in frustration and cheeks puffed up in annoyance. Tears started to well up in his eyes and Jisung moved a hand to wipe them away. He hugged his knees tight and started to bawl. 

Changbin, startled, froze in his spot. He looked towards Hyunjin who had immediately gotten up and approached Jisung. Glancing at Jisung who bawling his eyes out, again, Changbin immediately panicked and tried to pacify Jisung, saying, "Sungie don't cry, you can have your pig back. I'll return you your plushie, calm down okay." He ran towards Jisung.

Jisung looked up, eyes red and filled with anger and shouted, "Go away!" at both his hyungs. They ignored him anyway. Jisung stood up, trying to move away from both of his rapidly approaching hyungs. His back hit the wall. The next moment, everything went out of control. 

Jisung could not remember anything that happened next even if one tried to force him. Panic engulfed him. He couldn't think straight. He knew he must have seemed childish in their eyes. He wanted them to leave him alone. When he became aware again, everything was already over. 

To Changbin and Hyunjin, it was horror. Potted plants all around them flew up and went flying in all directions. Some crashed into the window panes of the palace, some gathered around Jisung, seeming to build a wall around him and others flew in Changbin and Hyunjin's directions. Luckily, being wolves, they had quick reflexes and were dodge the flying pots. 

Changbin ran around frantically, avoiding the pots while trying to activate his gift of telepathy. [Dads? DADs! We're facing a huge crisis here! Help! Ahh! Jisung activated his gift! Help us! We're gonna die if you take any longer!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment if you're enjoying the fic thus far :) please also mention any suggestions you might have for me to improve on. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chan to the rescue

On the other end of the telepathy line, Chan immediately stood up when he heard Changbin's call for help. He transformed into his wolf form, dragging Woojin along along with him to the garden. The first thing he noticed were those pots. He glanced at the pots floating in mid-air, threatening to harm anyone that got close to Jisung. Beside him, Woojin had shaken off his hand and ran towards Changbin ana Hyunjin, biting them by the collar and bringing them back to the safety of the palace. 

Chan gritted his teeth as he made up his mind to do the one thing that could save the situation. Chan counted to three in his mind and dove in. He pawed through countless of pots around Jisung in record time, glancing back momentarily to assess the speed the danger of the pots. Just as a pot was about to reach him, Chan broke through the thick wall and ran in, hand raised and muttering a quick sorry baby to Jisung who was unaware of what was happening and hit the acupoint on his neck, immediately knocking Jisung out. 

Chan covered kept Jisung deep within his embrace, bracing for the impact the falling pots would bring. He winced as a sharp shard cut through his skin and tried to focus on protecting Jisung to relieve his pain. By the time the pots had stopped falling, Chan was drenched in sweat from the pain and his back was covered with countless of lacerations. He wanted to black out right then and there but he persevered through the overwhelming pain, thinking of Jisung's safety.

Chan gathered all his energy- which wasn't much- and walked towards the palace where Woojin was glancing worriedly with their two anxious sons. He felt the agonizing pain each step he took even as Woojin rushed up and supported him. 

With the additional help of Changbin and Hyunjin, Chan and Jisung were carried to the built-in clinic.

Woojin carefully laid Chan down on a bed, his back facing up. He winced at the deep cuts the pots made, thinking about the scars they would leave even with his seemingly miraculous healing abilities. 

"Chan, I'm going to knock you out. The pain would be unbearable otherwise." Woojin said, his tone somber. He then gestured to Changbin to get him sedatives in their supply closet.

When Woojin was sure Chan was fully sedated and unconscious, Woojin began the long process of picking the shards out and using his power to heal the wounds.

By the time Woojin was finally done, the sun had long gone down with Changbin and Hyunjin sleeping with their heads on Jisung's assigned bed. Woojin cracked his joints, glad to finally have everyone settled. 

By the break of dawn, Chan had been fully healed, and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up immediately, shoulders tensed, looking around for any impending danger. When he realized that he was in the clinic with Jisung safely laid down on the bed beside his, he relaxed. Looking away from Jisung, he glanced at his two other sons by Jisung's side. They had some explaining to do. 

He patted Hyunjin and Changbin awake, with a little more force than necessary. "Wake up!" He said next to their ears.

They were instantly up as they heard the stern tone of their father. Changbin rubbed his eyes groggily and said, "What's up dad? It's only about five in the morning. This is plain torture, let us go back to sleep." 

"You guys have some explaining to do." Chan said with masked anger, waving his hands around Jisung. He could still feel the pain from the night before. 

Changbin glanced towards Hyunjin, now fully awake, aware of the huge mess he and Jisung had caused. Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders, unbothered. Changbin, turned back to Chan and rubbed his neck sheepishly, saying, "wellll, this happened....", explaining the details of the incident.

Chan rubbed his head in annoyance as he listened to his story. His sons were sure a rowdy bunch. 

"No more you got it? Next time this happens, you'll all be locked in your rooms. Yes you too Hyunjin, don't you think i don't know you were just sitting there watching the show." Chan berated them, watching as Changbin and Hyunjin nod their head vigorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, i think it's amazing that Chan is doing so well with chaotic skz. I think we all know that they secretly admire Chan :)


	4. Jisung the troublemaker

"Oh my god! Unbelievable! This is not how you do it Jisung!" Hyunjin said frustratedly, combing back his hair in frustration. 

It was one week after the incident; as a payback for his lack of intervention during Changbin and Jisung's fight, Chan had ordered Hyunjin to teach Jisung how to control his gift. And he was getting very annoyed. Very. Annoyed. Despite Jisung excelling at almost everything he did, he could not control his gift despite Hyunjin having already been coaching him for a few days. 

He turned around to glare at Jisung but was met with Jisung facing the floor with a pout on his face. He gave up. In his mind, he threw up his virtual hands at how easy it was for Jisung to get past his defenses. 

Hyunjin sighed- there sure has been a lot of sighing these days- and ruffled Jisung's long hair, saying, "it's alright. Im probably too inexperienced to be teaching you about magic anyway. I'll go get dad to find you a tutor." 

Jisung nodded quietly, still feeling bad for Hyunjin and Changbin. Although his dad had made them all make up with each other, Changbin and Hyunjin had been punished while he was let off. The worst part was that most of it had been his fault. If he hadn't stolen Gyul from Changbin, things would not have escalated.

"Sorry hyung..." Jisung mumbled under his breath. Hyunjin only shook his head and patted his back. 

A month later, Jisung was happily showcasing his now mastered skills to his hyungs. "Changbin hyung, Hyunjin hyung, look! Aren't i amazing!" He giggled happily as he lifted their phones out of their hands with his powers, resulting in two half-hearted glares in his direction. 

Changbin stood up and Jisung immediately dropped both of their phones on their heads and ran to the safety of his father's workroom. You couldn't blame him, Changbin's tickles are one of the scariest things he had ever experienced.

He reached Chan's door at lightning speed and opened the door, having forgotten the basic courtesy of knocking on the door before entering.

Luckily for him, the only visitor in Chan's study was Jaebum hyung, his tutor who had painstakingly taught him how to control his powers.

Chan and Jaebum shared a discreet look as they watched Jisung bouncing joyfully towards Chan in a pink long sleeved shirt and a pair of striped long pants. 

Chan broke into a large grin. "Did you cause trouble for your hyungs again Jisung? There's no other reason for why you might be here otherwise." He stated as Jisung climbed onto his lap. Jisung only gave him a cheeky grin and said, "Protect me!" 

"No can do mister. I'm bringing you out. You reap what you sow." Chan said with a glint in his eye. He lifted Jisung up and brought him to the playroom where Changbin and Hyunjin were waiting patiently. Chan placed him down and said, "He's all yours boys, just don't cause a mess if not Woojin would come for my head." 

Changbin and Hyunjin grinned evilly, fingers raised in a threatening manner. "I shouldn't have done that..." Jisung muttered to himself, aware of his impending doom.

Back in Chan's study, a conversation started between the two adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Jaebum from GOT7 makes an appearance. Can you guess his identity? (I assure you it's not as simple as a tutor)


	5. The night before the big event

"Chan-ah, aren't you gonna tell him?" Jaebum asked.

Chan looked at him knowingly, understanding what Jaebum was talking about. "It isn't time yet, hyung. He's only 10, I don't want him to be unnecessarily burdened by it. I'll tell him when he reaches 15. Besides, wolves like us live up to 500, they'll have enough time to adjust." Chan replied. 

Jaebum only shook his head at Chan's answer, knowing that it would be impossible to convince the overprotective father of anything else. 

(Year 3015)  
The night before Jisung's fifteenth birthday, his father visited his room to give him his birthday gift.

"Sungie?" Woojin called out as he peeked in to Jisung's room. Jisung looked up from his computer screen- he had recently taken interest in producing music with Changbin and Chan- towards his father, curious as to why Woojin would look for him in the middle of the night.

Woojin sat on Jisung's large bed, patting the area next to him as an indication for Jisung to sit next to him. Jisung naturally complied.

"As you know, tomorrow is your fifteenth birthday..." Woojin began. Jisung nodded in acknowledgement. "I had been thinking about the gift i should get you for a long time and i thought this would be perfect." Woojin continued as he handed Jisung a small box.

The box was beautiful, black in colour with cursive lettering of Jisung on it and decorated with glittering beads. 

Jisung eyes widened in amazement as he picked up the locket contained within the box and opened it. Inside it contained two pictures of his family. In those pictures, everyone was hand in hand and smiling happily.

"This gift was prepared by me. Everything, from the box to the locket, was created by me from scratch, with the help of a few professionals. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what, we will always be by your side and that we will always love you. Although some of our actions may cause you pain, i hope that you never forget that we never ever mean to hurt you." Woojin said, combing through Jisung's thick blonde locks. 

Jisung nodded in response, too touched for words. Jisung never fancied expensive gifts. Rather than overpriced gadgets and accessories, he would rather receive a gift that represented the giver's sincerity and love for him. "It's perfect." Jisung said, eyes glazed over from the tears threatening to make an appearance. As a young teenager, he was very prone to emotional outbursts and was also hurt very easily. It was nice to know that his family was supportive and caring even at his worst state. He was sure that no matter how bad the situation he faced was, just one look at their family photos would make him feel whole again.

Woojin helped Jisung put on the locket, smiling fondly at Jisung's cute reaction. But then, he stared into the distance, a small frown between his eyebrows, seeming to be concerned about something. 

He bade Jisung goodnight, eyes distracted and filled with worry. However, Jisung did not notice through the blurry vision his tears caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really nice to know that skz is always there for each other. Even though they might be upset about Woojin's departure, I'm sure Woojin had valid reasons to do so and that they still keep in contact with each other. 
> 
> On another note, most of you might have already guessed what's gonna happen 🌚 (hint: look at the summary for this story)


	6. First meeting

On the day of his fifteenth birthday, his family had let him sleep in. He woke up to his parents fussing about the decorations and plans. Although his birthday was meant to be a small celebration with his immediate family, his parents had invited special guests over to celebrate it with them.

Jisung wondered who would be so important as to garner so much attention from his parents.

Jisung changed into a light blue sweater and a pair of black denim shorts- his arms were prone to getting cold easily.

Jisung found his hyungs in the recreational room, playing a videogame. He stood in front of the television screen pouting and said, "How could you start without me!" Both of them ignored his woes, used to his dramatic nature by now. 

Jisung huffed in annoyance. It was his birthday, how could they! He plopped onto the floor, scrambling to find the off button. He couldn't find it. 

Fine. Jisung grabbed Changbin's controller from him and made his character die before Changbin could even protest. Then, he did the same to Hyunjin.

He grinned at them. Now they would have no choice but to start a new game. 

Just then, the doorbell rang and their father shouted for all of them to go down. Jisung groaned audibly, visibly deflating a little at his fun being interrupted.

Jisung and his hyungs made their way to the door to greet their important visitors. 

Jisung tried to peer over his dad's (Chan) wide shoulders but to no avail. It only added to the surprise factor when he saw the supposed important visitor. 

Jaebum walked past Chan after giving him a friendly hug and stopped in front of Jisung, hand outstretched and smile wide. "I'm Im Jaebum, the king of Japan. I believe we've met before Jisung-ssi." Jaebum said, a playful glint in his eye.

Jisung ignored his outstretched hand and went straight into hugging him saying, "I'm so sorry for treating you so disrespectfully before, I didn't know you were so important." Well technically he wasn't being too respectful by hugging him but that was a small, insignificant detail that need not be emphasized.

It was only when he was released from Jaebum's embrace did Jisung notice five unfamiliar figures standing behind Jaebum. He tilted his head in confusion at Jaebum, waiting for an explanation. 

"Ahh, i forgot to introduce them to you. This is my husband Jinyoung." He patted an adult male on his back. "And these are my four children, Minho, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin." He gestured at the four children next to Jinyoung. 

Jisung's eyes glanced through all five figures, bowing respectfully to them as they bowed back to him. One face in particular stuck in his mind. The kid who had brown hair and cat-like eyes and who was slightly taller than he was. The one called Minho. Minho eyes were lingering too long on Jisung and he was looking at Jisung with an expression that Jisung could not decipher. Deciding that he was probably thinking too much, Jisung shrugged off an uncomfortable feeling that arose within him.


	7. Bad day ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being MIA for the past teo days; i just couldn't bring myself to write :( anyways, enjoy the story!

Jisung's birthday was celebrated quickly after that, with everyone singing him a birthday song- albeit awkwardly for Jaebum's family- and him blowing out the candles in quick succession. His brothers and his father (Chan) then handed him their presents. 

Changbin's was a new keyboard for producing music, Hyunjin's was a bunch of clothes that he had carefully picked out for Jisung. Jisung was overjoyed to think that his brothers cared so much about him. However, it was the next gift that brought tears to his eyes.

Jisung was touched beyond words and gasped as he opened the gift box. His father had given him a music track. A MUSIC TRACK. Jisung could not believe it. His father was a very busy man; as king, everyone expected something for him. It was unbelievable that he would be willing to take so much time out of his busy schedule to make him a song track. 

Jisung hugged his father tightly. No words needed to be spoken. It was clear that his father understood every bit of his action and the reasons behind it. He patted Jisung's head and said, "You're welcome, pumpkin." 

Jisung looked up and smiled gratefully at his father. Times like this remind him that he was such a lucky child to be born into a loving family.

"Alright children, go play or do whatever you children do. We adults have something to discuss." Jisung's other father than said, gesturing for Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Minho, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin to move away. 

Some of them- like Changbin who wasn't too keen on interacting with the newcomers- muttered unhappily under his breath but all of them made their way to the recreational room obediently. 

Silence settled over them at the room as the two groups of siblings stared at each other. No one wanted to initiate a conversation. 

Until Felix broke the silence.

"So, you're Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung right? Nice to meet you." Felix said as he walked up to each of them to give them a handshake. With that, a re-introduction started. 

After that, Hyunjin went to join Seungmin and Jeongin while Felix paired up with Changbin, each group walking to different gaming devices.

Minho and Jisung were thus put together unwillingly. 

Jisung smiled awkwardly at Minho and asked, "Erm... do you want to play Mario kart or something?", gesturing at the untouched nintendo switch. Minho nodded in response, face stoic and emotionless.

It sure was starting to seem like a difficult day to Jisung...

"So...is Minho aware?" Woojin asked as the adults took a seat in the conference room. The conference room was very handy at times like this and when Chan needed to have an emergency meeting with his advisors.

"We haven't told him the details yet but Minho's a smart child; he probably figured out that his partner would be Jisung." Jaebum replied.

Woojin and Chan nodded. That would explain the look Minho was giving Jisung and how he looked even less excited than his brothers when they arrived. 

"How are we going to tell Jisung about this?" Chan rubbed his forehead worriedly.

"Why don't you just tell him today? There's no point in prolonging it; he's only going to be more upset." Jinyoung said, seeming to be in deep thought. 

Chan frowned. Jinyoung did make a lot of sense but he didn't want Jisung to hate them. Although the marriage wasn't arranged by him or Woojin but by his and Jaebum's grandfathers (the previous kings, Chan still felt a sense of guilt towards Jisung and knew that Jisung would never be accepting of such an arrangement. 

Chan and Woojin argued about what Jinyoung said between themselves, with Chan seeming to be losing the argument. It came to an end when Chan slumped his shoulders in defeat. They were right. Jisung had a right to know and extending the date would not be beneficial for anyone.

"...Let's call the kids in." Chan said unhappily.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment if you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
